Braving the Deep
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2012 Day Three: Transcend. When Katara's soul is trapped in the Spirit World, Zuko doesn't hesitate to go in after her and bring her back, no matter what the cost.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2012, Day 3: TRANSCEND**

**Braving the Deep**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender **_**belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians. And I always write in a context where neither Kataang nor Maiko ever happened.**

**It's my fifth year of Zutara week and though I was late during the actual dates, I did not want a year to go by without my contributing to it. So I decided to post all my entries on the last "special" date for the century – 12-12-12. Better late than never, I hope.**

**NOTE: This was a tricky prompt to work on but I found something interesting to do with it, nonetheless. This piece was inspired by the latest episodes of "Once Upon a Time" though I've put my own spin on the sleeping curse and tried to integrate it into the Avatar-verse. The title is borrowed from the episode as well. Hope you like it.**

"But Zuko, it's too dangerous," Aang protested.

"I don't care," the firebender replied obstinately, "if it's the only way to bring her back, I'd risk everything."

The Avatar saw that it would be pointless to even argue with his friend and Aang was just as anxious to save Katara so he reluctantly agreed to let Zuko make the perilous attempt.

They had been attacked by Azula's troops and among her soldiers were a few Yu Yan archers with a particularly deadly type of poison-tipped arrows. They managed to escape but Katara had been hit by one of these and fell immediately into a catatonic state. Usually, the victim was condemned to a slow but certain death but Zuko and Aang knew a way to heal Katara back that involved transcending the boundaries of the living world.

Katara's body was all right, but the poison had somehow pushed her soul into the Spirit World, trapping her there where she wandered helplessly, unable to find her way back. The only way to help her was for someone who had experienced a similar catatonic state (not necessarily induced by the poison) to find her in the Spirit World and lead her back. Only Aang and Zuko had experienced such states and both were willing to go and save her. But the Avatar knew that by some complications of the rules, he would be able to find her but he would not be able to communicate with her unless he was in a similarly poisoned state, and that was too much of a risk. They all knew that if they poisoned Aang too, there would be no guarantee that he would be able to control his movement in the Spirit World. So Zuko had volunteered to poison himself while Aang would help him navigate his way to Katara and eventually bring her soul back to the earth. It was still a very risky choice, but they were running out of options.

"I should be the one doing this," Sokka objected, "I am her brother, after all."

"I understand your concern, Sokka," Aang answered, "but it has to be someone who has undergone this experience before. And only Zuko and I have done so but I have to be the bridge to the Spirit World that will take one of us there. I wish I could do it myself but I can only be the portal. I can find her there but I won't be able to lead her back all by myself."

"Don't worry, Sokka," Zuko reassured the worried brother, "I'll bring her back, I swear it."

"There isn't much time," Toph warned them as she knelt beside Katara's lying figure, "she's fading fast."

"Then, it's decided," Zuko declared obstinately, "I'm going to bring her back."

He was determined to save her because he knew what horrors she would be facing in that darkness, the fear and confusion she would be feeling. And he wanted to get her away from all those monsters as soon as he could. She did not deserve to suffer as he once did. He would save her, no matter what it took.

After one last serious glance at the firebender, Aang nodded and handed Zuko the poisoned arrow. Without a moment's hesitation, Zuko pierced his arm with it and immediately felt dizzy. He managed to steady himself enough to throw one last look at Katara before he succumbed to the effects of the poison.

As soon as the firebender was unconscious, he was laid beside Katara while Aang positioned himself between them. The Avatar took one of Katara's hands and one of Zuko's, serving as the link between them. And then, taking a deep breath, with his eyes and arrow tattoos glowing, Aang entered the Spirit World.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She was alone. All alone in that barren wasteland, swirling mist surrounding her, shadows flying around, and wordless whispers filling the emptiness. It was cold, so cold. And yet, she did not feel alive.

She looked at her hands and she could see through them. There was no substance in her. And yet, she felt cold, so cold. And tired, and heavy, weighed down by a myriad of painful memories, many her own but others those of people who had come before her. She was burdened by the crimes of the past, even if she had not committed any of them.

Katara felt sadder than she had ever felt in her entire life. And yet, though she wanted to relieve herself with tears, to unburden some of her sorrows, none would come. Her eyes were dry. And she was alone, so alone.

She couldn't remember how she had come to this horrible place, this empty land. She didn't know how long she had been there, if it was minutes, hours, or days. She wanted to leave, she wanted to escape. But there were no paths, no doorways, no portals.

She was alone and yet she heard whispers, mutterings of the invisible creatures that lurked in the shadows. There were hissing noises and strange laughter, the creatures were mocking her misery. Katara shuddered and kept walking even though she knew she was lost.

"Help me," she whispered, in despair. She had tried calling out before, but to no avail. She had screamed and she had shouted but there had been no answer to her pleas. She was fast losing hope and she no longer knew what to do.

"Someone, please," she begged, "please find me."

And it was then that she heard the voice, calling her name.

"Katara…"

It was faint at first, and she thought she had been hallucinating. But soon, it grew louder.

"Katara! Where are you?"

Her heart grew light and she felt her energy rise.

"I'm here! I'm here!" she cried out.

"Wait for me!" the voice replied and Katara did as she was told.

Her head was already clearing somehow and she was able to recognize the voice.

And in a few moments, a silhouette appeared in the mist. Katara waited in awe as the figure approached her and grew clearer until there was no doubt of his identity.

"Zuko?" she said in mingled surprise and joy, "but how are you here?"

"I followed you down here by the same path," he explained simply, and in an instant she realized that he had risked his life to save her.

"But Aang has been helping me find my way around," Zuko continued, "and he'll help us get out of here."

Katara nodded, still stunned at this development. She was grateful and she was glad, and her heart that had been heavy only moments ago was now unbelievably light.

"But why?" she asked incredulously, still unable to process what was happening.

The firebender extended a hand towards her.

"I'm here to take you home," he said with a smile.

Her joy was beyond expression, and for the first time in that strange limbo, tears fell on her face. Instead of taking his hand, she ran towards him and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Zuko was taken aback by the gesture but he soon returned it.

"You found me," Katara cried out in joy, holding him close, never wanting to let go.

"I will always find you," Zuko replied earnestly, "never doubt that."


End file.
